1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retainer catch assembly having one or more configurable spring clips, the retainer catch assembly particularly adaptable to a vehicle center console.
2. Description of Related Art
Retainer catch assemblies are often used in automotive applications such as glove compartments, center console compartments and other compartments requiring a latched cover or retainer. Different applications clearly require different removal forces depending upon the location, function and composition of the relevant components. In general, prior art retainer catch assemblies are manufactured for a specific application and are not selectably adaptable for use in other applications.
Therefore there is a need for a retainer catch assembly wherein the force of removal of the latch from the receiver may be selectably adjustable during the manufacturing process.